Enter the Shadow Realm
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: Ai Enma is a Duelist, and anyone she wins against doesn't go to hell, but goes to the Shadow Realm Instead. There is another catch, She is the next Queen of Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter the Shadow Realm**

Introduction:

This is a story in which several Duelists are going to be dead, because they won a children's card game. Not because they are good people, no, but because people hate them.

There is just one duelist who can send these people to the shadow realm through duels. She is known as the best player in the entire shadow realm. There is a website people can use to pick names and plug it into the system in order to have this girl duel them. If the girl wins, her opponent goes to the Shadow Realm for all eternity. If she loses, Her opponent gets to stay alive. But, she can't duel them by name. She has to duel them by the chooser pulling a red thread.

There's just one catch. You can send your opponent to the shadow realm, but once you die, curses come home to roost.

You, too, will go to the shadow realm.


	2. Jaden's Duel

**Jaden's Duel**

It was a very sunny day outside of Duel Academy. Jaden and Cyrus were sitting down near the water's edge, looking out at the sea.

"Looks like a great day for a duel!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Jaden, you know I can never win against you…" Cyrus replied.

"Not against you, Cy. I want to battle someone new. Someone I have never fought before."

"But you've dueled against everyone at the school, Jaden."

"There are still students to come, like that guy!"

Jaden pointed to a student who had short, brown hair and looked like a Nerd without glasses or overalls.

"Me?" the kid whispered.

"Yeah, you bro! It'll be fun! What's your name?" Jaden said, slapping his back.

"My name is Kai'd…" The kid whispered.

"Is that Hawaiian?" Jaden laughed.

Kai'd been getting really sad, but he engaged in the duel anyway. In about 5 turns, Jaden kept his life points, all 4000, and had his Elemental Neos and Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, plus two face downs. Kai'd had 400 life points left, plus his Aqua Armor Ninja in defense mode, Ninjitsu art of Decoy that kept his Ninja alive, and 1 face down. It didn't look like he could win.

It was Kai'ds turn, so he drew a card. That card was Monster reborn. In his hand he only had Senior Silver Ninja in his hand. All he could do is try to summon his Road Synchron from the graveyard to syncro summon his Road Warrior, so that's what he tried to do.

He tried to do it.

"I activate monster reborn…" Kai'd said quietly.

"I activate my spell card," Jaden said, flipping a face down on his field, "Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Kai'd looked at his face down. All he had was Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing, and that wouldn't work. So, his monster reborn failed and he had nothing left. He couldn't destroy his Aqua Armored Ninja, because of a tragic accident with his dad when he was younger. His dad was a ninja who got killed in a secret clan war. Kai'd had played with a ninja deck in his memory, but never actually used it in battle before. Kai'd was all out of options.

"I end my turn." Kai'd whispered.

"I'm going to activate my H-Heated heart on my Neos, it gains 500 attack and when I attack a defense position monster, you take damage to the difference in our ATK and DEF points! Go, Neos!" Jaden called.

Neos sprung out for an attack on Aqua Armor. Kai'd tried to activate his face-down, but he couldn't gain the courage to relive the memory of his father. Kai'd then lost the rest of his life points.

"That was a great duel, man. We should do it again sometimes. Word of advice, though. You could have beaten me with your Senior Silver Ninja and your Ninjitsu art of freezing. You have no reason to not activate it." Jaden said.

"I… lost my first…. Duel…. No…." Kai'd said, starting to cry.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Kai'd finally cried out, "My dad was killed because of these types of Ninja's!"

"Your dad was killed? Then why are you playing with…"

"You don't understand! No one understands!" Kai'd said, and then ran off.

"What was his deal?" Cyrus asked.

"His dad died. Was it something I said?" Jaden asked himself.

Later that day, Kai'd was found alone in the Slifer Red Dorm. He was waiting for the clock to strike Midnight. That was all he wanted. All he wanted was to send Jaden to the shadow realm and call out Hell Girl. His Dorm mate, Cris, had then entered the room.

"Anything wrong, dude?" Cris asked.

"I lost my first duel, trying to forget about the death of my dad." Kai'd replied.

"Who was it? There are some tough Slifers in this dorm, you know."

"Jaden Yuki."

"Tough break. That kid should be in Obelisk Blue by now, but he hasn't moved up since he came here."

"You knew about his deck? And didn't tell me?"

"Dude, how was I supposed to know that you were going to duel him! Lay off, it's not my problem; at least I'm not your dad!"

Kai'd immediately rampaged at him, trying to take him by the neck.

"You will pay for saying that! I will…" Kai'd said in anger, but then immediately calmed down, "you know about my dad…"

"Sorry, I didn't realize what I said." Cris said.

A few hours after that moment, the clock struck midnight. Kai'd opened up the dorm computer and typed in 'Shadow Link' into the search engine, google.

A webpage came up asking 'would you like retribution?'. Kai'd entered Jaden yuki's name in the space below.

Soon, Kai'd was at a hill watching the sunset. A Girl had appeared next to him.

"Yamawaro?" The Girl said.

"Yes, Miss." Yamawaro said.

"You must be hell girl." Kai'd said.

"Take this," Kai'd grabbed the straw doll, "If you want retribution, take the string and Untie it, then the object of your vengeance will be sent to the shadow realm. But, if you do untie it, you must pay the price as well. Curses come home to roost. If you untie the thread, you will also be sent to the shadow realm." Hell Girl said.

The sunset disappeared, and Kai'd was left with the straw doll. A picture of Yugi Moto was exchanged for Hell girl, while she said "but that is for you to decide," then swapped out the picture back for Yugi as Kai'd stared down at the straw doll, then went to sleep.

The next morning, Kai'd was shaken awake by a kid with blue hair.

"Wake up!" the kid yelled, "Jaden has gone insane!"

Kai'd immediately woken up he noticed that the kid was Cyrus, Jaden's friend from yesterday. Kai'd ran out the door and looked around for Jaden. He noticed Jaden was at the spot in which the duel yesterday took place.

"Are you Mad?" Kai'd yelled across the land area.

All Jaden did was stand there and laughed, like he couldn't hear anyone. Jaden said something about Ninja's, which made Kai'd Furious. Kai'd rampaged across the Gravel and Grass to reach Jaden, when Jaden suddenly disappeared and moved over to where he was battling yesterday.

"Something isn't right…" Kai'd whispered to himself.

Kai'd reached into his pocket and pulled out the straw doll Hell Girl gave him yesterday. It was in the exact same condition, string and all. Jaden was still laughing. It may have been the memories of his dad acting up, but Kai'd got upset and did something extremely stupid. Kai'd had pulled the string.

A few moments before this happened; Jaden was walking out of the shower. He had known Cyrus wasn't in his room, so he put his clothes on. Jaden almost walked out, but then Cyrus came in.

"Jaden, Kai'd is going…." Cyrus Froze.

Midway into the sentence, Jaden had disappeared.

Jaden reappeared in an area with nothing but shadows and a playing field, with a girl standing on the other side.

"Where am I?" Jaden asked.

"Welcome to the shadow realm. To escape, you must beat me in a duel. But if you lose, you must stay in this realm for all eternity. You will see the rules of this shadow game differ from normal duels. For one, we only get 2000 life points, and I always go first. There can only be 5 cards in your hand and if there is more, you must discard 1 card per turn. My name is Ai." The Girl responded calmly.

"Wait, but I don't even have my deck, dude!" Jaden yelled.

But, looking down, Jaden noticed that his deck was right where it should be.

"My move. I place one card face down and summon Spirit of the Shadows in face up attack. When this card is summoned, I can draw 2 more cards. I'll pace one of those cards face down and End my turn." Ai said, placing a card face down.

"My Move!" Jaden called, "I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode! Then use Polymerization to…"

"I activate Shadows of the Damned. It negates the activation of a spell card and removes from play all copies in your deck."

"What?" Jaden yelled.

Without warning, all of Jaden's Polymerizations were removed from play.

"What kind of duel is this?" Jaden asked.

"This is a shadow game. Someone with a vengeance wants to send you to the shadow realm. If you win, you stay and they go to the shadow realm after they die. If you lose, you get sent to the shadow realm and they do after they die. Your soul will suffer in pain and Agony for eternity. That's how the Shadow Game works." Ai Replied.

"This is Outrageous!"

"My move," Ai draws a card, "I activate my Shadow Training Spell card. You cannot activate Trap cards during your battle phase. Then, I sacrifice my Spirit of the Shadows to summon my ShadowStalker from my hand."

"That's not… That can't be…"

"O Pitiful Soul, Wandering in the Shadows…" Ai Started, with the ShadowStalker aiming a direct attack, "Bringing Torment and pain onto others…" ShadowStalker was now charging at Jaden, "A Harmful spirit, wallowing in Sin…" ShadowStalker was now directly in front of Jaden, "Care to give the Shadow Realm a try?" Ai finished, and then had the ShadowStalker slice Jaden in his stomach, causing him to lose all his life points.

The image disappeared. Kai'd was now seen happily with his new friend Cyrus.

"I wonder whatever happened to Jaden?" Cyrus asked.

"I'm sure he's in the place he's supposed to be." Kai'd answered, zooming in to the mark on his chest signifying that he sent Jaden to the shadow realm successfully.

The seen switched to a boat in the middle of the sea of shadows. Jaden and Ai are on the boat.

"Dude, this isn't fair I could have won that duel! That monster had 2000 attack points! My Elemental Hero was on the field! How is this possible! I can't live like this! Why? Why? Why?!" Jaden Yelled.

"I Cosign this Grievance to the Shadows…" Ai said.

**End of the first duel.**


	3. Kaibas' Duel

**Enter the Shadow Realm**

**Kaiba's Duel**

_Today is the day, _Kaiba thought, _that I can finally beat Yugi Moto in a duel._

Deck in hand, Kaiba was heading off for his giant Blue Eyes ship, heading off to domino city. Mokuba was left in charge of the Kaiba Corp, which wasn't a very good idea at all. But, the idea stood. Inside of his jet, Kaiba began to hit every button except the red one, and made the plane go up and take off for Domino city.

In Domino City, a 15 year old Male named Jimmy was dueling a 16 year old girl who he was forced into an arranged marriage with. With only his Master Hyperion and Sanctuary in the Sky on the field, he had to draw a Marshmellon to win the game. Luckily for him, he did.

"I play one card face down in defense position!" he yelled.

If Jimmy won the duel, his 16 year old Fiancée, Sandra, wouldn't have to marry him, which he wanted to happen.

"I attack your face down with my Gemini Elves!" Sandra yelled, not knowing her own fate she had brought unto herself.

"Marshmellon's effect! When you attack this face down card, you lose 1000 life points and this card is immune to death by battle!" Jimmy yelled back.

Sandra took on the hurt, and lost the duel. The audience faded around her. Jimmy tried to help her up, but then she just slapped his hand away and ran back to her house crying. Jimmy gave her a mean look as she ran away, then turned back to go to his house.

"Stop right there, kid." A voice said behind him.

Jimmy turned around and saw that it was Kaiba, and he was looking for Yugi.

"I don't know where he is, I don't even know him!" Jimmy yelled when Kaiba asked where Yugi was.

"Lies! All lies! The only way I can get you to speak is with a children's card game." Kaiba responded.

Having just beaten his fiancée in a card game, Jimmy took the challenge. In the first 6 turns, Jimmy was left with his The Agent of Mars face down on the field, and two trap cards. Neither of which could help him in the slightest. Kaiba Had his First Blue eyes and a Mirage Dragon on his field, with 1 face down card in his Trap/Spell zone. A trap card could not help Jimmy. Almost nothing could.

"Give up yet?" Kaiba asked in a monotone voice.

"I don't give up!" Jimmy yelled, drawing a card.

Jimmy looked at the card. It was Sanctuary in the sky. He thought he could last one more turn with it on the field, so he used it.

"I Activate the Sanctuary in the Sky field card! None of my fairy-type monsters take battle damage!" Jimmy said abruptly.

"I activate Mystical space typhoon on your Sanctuary card." Kaiba announced.

"What?" Jimmy said in Astonishment.

With sanctuary gone, there was nothing Jimmy could do. He lost the rest of his life points from a direct attack by Blue eyes. Jimmy then fell to the ground.

"How… did I… Lose…" Jimmy asked himself.

"Now, tell me where the one known as the king of games is, so I can claim my title back." Kaiba said, picking jimmy up by the shirt.

"I wasn't joking! I don't know him or his whereabouts!"

Kaiba tossed Jimmy to the ground.

"Useless piece of trash." Kaiba said, and then walked away.

Jimmy was on the ground for a while, with his legs frozen to the ground. Soon, two girls came around near the area in which Jimmy was dueling Kaiba.

"Hey, did you hear the rumor about the Shadow Link?" One girl asked the other.

"LOL yeah, it seems like you can send someone to the shadow realm once they duel the Hell Girl. But you get sent there too after you die, if she wins or not." The other girl said.

"I also heard that you can only access the site at the stroke of midnight." The first girl replied.

"It seems too easy to be true."

The girls walked away, but jimmy immediately got up and ran home. By the time he got home, it was already 11:30. His mom yelled at him at why he was home so late, and he told her the reason. His mom didn't believe him, and said that he needed rest, so she sent him to his room.

At 11:55, Jimmy turned on his computer. It took about 4 minutes to start it up and reach Google, then typed in "Shadow Link". At 12:00 exactly, just as the girl's earlier had said, the site showed up, asking if Jimmy 'would like retribution?'. A space below was available for names. Jimmy typed in 'Seto Kaiba' and hit submit. A text message came in to his cell phone, which read 'your message has been received'. When jimmy went to sleep, like a dream, he was standing on a Hill with a red sunset in the background. A Girl was standing near a tree with an older man.

"Wanyuuduu?" she asked the man.

"Yes, miss." Wanyuuduu said, then transformed into a straw doll.

"If you really want revenge, take the doll and pull the red string. However, if you do pull the string, then you will pay the consequences. Curses come home to roost. If you pull the string, whether the other person loses or not, you will also be sent to the shadow realm. But that's only after you die, of course." The Girl said.

She held out a straw doll.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am, Enma Ai." She said.

Jimmy looked at her, and then took the straw doll. He immediately woke up at 6:45 in the morning.

"Alright, it was only just a dream." Jimmy said.

"But that is for you to decide." Ai Enma's voice came from nowhere.

Jimmy stared at his own hand, which had the straw doll in his palm. Jimmy was already angry with everything Kaiba ever did to anyone, so He pulled the string.

"I hear and Grant this revenge." The doll said, flying into the air, then disappearing.

Over by the Kaiba Corp, Kaiba is just getting off his Blue Eyes plane. Mokuba was standing at the end of the stairs.

"Welcome back, Big…" Mokuba started, but in the middle of his sentence, Kaiba disappeared, "Brother?"

In an alternate world, Kaiba appeared.

"Where am I? This isn't my giant company." Kaiba said.

A small girl appeared out of nowhere in order to defeat Kaiba.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked.

"My name is Ai Enma. Welcome to the shadow realm. To escape, you must beat me in a duel. But if you lose, you must stay in this realm for all eternity. You will see the rules of this shadow game differ from normal duels. For one, we only get 2000 life points, and I always go first. There can only be 5 cards in your hand and if there is more, you must discard 1 card per turn." Ai replied.

"A shadow game? This is a piece of cake."

Ai pulled out her hand.

"Four cards face down and Minister of the Shadows in Attack." She said.

"A 1900 ATK monster of the first turn? No problem. Mirage Dragon, take care of her." Kaiba said.

"Your ego is strong, but your choices are weak. I activate Weakness of the Shadows. It negates any summons during your turn, and their effects are negated." Ai said, loudly.

"What?"

Within a blink of an Eye, Kaibas Mirage Dragon was gone.

"I sacrifice my Minister of the Shadows to summon my ShadowStalker." Ai said.

"No… No!" Kaiba yelled.

"O Pitiful Soul, Wandering in the Shadows…" Ai Started, with the ShadowStalker aiming a direct attack, "Bringing Torment and pain onto others…" ShadowStalker was now charging at Kaiba, "A Harmful spirit, wallowing in Sin…" ShadowStalker was now directly in front of Kaiba, "Care to give the Shadow Realm a try?" Ai finished, and then had the ShadowStalker slice Kaiba in his stomach, causing him to lose all his life points.

A few moments later, Kaiba was sitting on a boat, getting rowed into the Shadow Realm.

"What is going on? I can't lose! I still have to beat Yugi and maintain my title. I have to win! My Company! Let me go! I'll give you money! Just let me go!" Kaiba yelled.

"I consign this grievance to the Shadow Realm." Ai said.

Back in the real world, Jimmy is shown with his friends, but has a mark on his chest to acknowledge he will be sent to the shadow realm after he dies.

**End of the Second Duel**


End file.
